Tired of this World
by TheTopazGirl
Summary: The trolls won Sburb and restored their old world. They saved one thing and caused another problem. How will they continue their old lives? ((Sorry I suck at summaries))


**My other series will continue, but I needed to start something to write at the same time. I will be updating soon. If you celebrate, happy super late Valentines Day! Hope you guys are having a great day, night, morning, or afternoon. Thanks for clicking on this! Leave a review if you have any suggestions for this. I read all reviews. Now on to the story!**

You: Observe the terrified troll girl.

Another troll of only six sweeps like many others woke up. Her name is Morgan. Her black hair is messy from the tossing and turning that yet another restless night brings. Her purple tear tracks run down her cheeks from another nightmare. She's biting her lip without noticing. Her skin looks very pale in the sunlight filtering through the windows on another Alternian day. She lays back down, covering her face with a pillow.

Her nails dig into the pillow, clutching it tightly. It was just a nightmare, she thinks. She tries to steady her breathing, but she doesn't feel any better. She tosses the pillow on the bed. She misses the repurcoon with the sopor slime. Now she, like many other trolls, was plagued with nightmares. She sits up and grabs a laptop from her nightstand. She opens it up and checks if anybody is online.

She doesn't see anybody on. She closes the laptop feeling frustrated. She wanted a matesprit beside her during times like this. On the bright side, she does have a faithful and loving moirail. She gets up and walks around the room restlessly. It was day, the humans would still be up. She decides to talk with John. He could at least get her mind off of the dream.

She had seen the death of the sufferer and the many highblood ancestors. She stopped walking. She heard a small sound behind her. She spun around quickly, hand raised to attack anybody dangerous. Lucky for her she didn't attack first. It was her moirail, Sollux. Even though being his moirail meant being a part of many confusing relationships, he knew how to comfort another troll.

"Please, don't attack me Morgan," he said with that slightly different accent than the other trolls, along with his lisp. He looked concerned about why Morgan was up at this time. Her rising panic ended as she saw him standing there. She quickly threw her arms around him, freezing the troll in place. He responded right as Morgan's tears started to fall.

"It's ok Morgan," Sollux said softly as he continues to hold her. She calms down and begins to explain the vivid dream. She shuddered remembering the fear, "It was the worst dream yet. I killed everyone. I'm just confused. I was so calm afterwards even being an aggressive troll." She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Sollux sat next to her, hugging again.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be fine. You're not going to go insane. You'll be fine," Sollux said trying to comfort her.

You: View the angry Kismesis.

The troll boy you see hears sobs outside his door. Who is that? He feels very triggered for being waken up. He walks outside only to see his kismesis sitting outside his door. He instantly starts growling and talking to the crying troll, "Morgan, you know it is one of my many triggers to see my Kismesis, the most annoying troll, wake me up in the middle of the night. How would you like it if I woke you up? Would you like it very much? No you would not. Now may I ask you to stop acting like a tiny wriggler and get back to your respiteblock and stop crying outside of my door."

You: Stop looking at the troll and focus on Morgan.

Morgan glared at Kankri, staring into the eyes that she used to love. An almost matesprit, Kankri had never really been her ideal kismesis, but now all she wanted to do was hurt him. She hated every part of him, from the nubby horns on his head, the red sweater on his back, to his shoes on his feet. She stood up, shaking away Sollux's restraining grasp and lunged at Kankri. She growled and screamed for him to leave her be. She missed mostly, but she got in a few good swipes before Kankri started fighting. The two trolls fought, growling, slashing, and biting.

Sollux finally got between the two between trolls before anything too bad had been done. Morgan had a slash on her cheek and Kankri had a rip in his jeans. He didn't have any cuts, but his nose was clearly messed up. Morgan tried to fight again, but Sollux dragged her away. "Let me fight him! I fucking hate you Kankri!" she screamed as Sollux took her to the kitchen. He quickly alchemized some food.

It wasn't too much, just a small bowl of soup. Morgan ate while the other troll checked her knee. Kankri had gotten in a bite there. Sollux fixed her knee and continued to comfort her. He looked pretty angry at Kankri, but he knew that nothing could be done. Kankri and Morgan were kismesis and there was no changing it. The only thing he could do now was dry her eyes and protect her from anything, anybody, that tried to hurt his Moirail.

**Sorry it's short, more of a preview. I'm working on continuing. I just want to know what you guys think. Should I keep chapters this short or longer? Longer will take more time to update, but shorter won't be as long of a wait. Thanks for reading!**

**~The Topaz Girl**


End file.
